The Last Dance
by So Guhn
Summary: The Black Knights have decided his number is up. Alt. speculation fic to Turn 19. implied. Lelouch x C.C.


a/n: started writing this when the gasp! Black Knight's betrayal spoilers started popping up but never got around to finishing it until now. alt. speculation fic to Turn 19.

_The Last Dance_** ; PG13 - drama - implied. Lelouch x C.C.**

_"The only thing men learn from history is that men never learn anything from history."_

-Hegel

--

A prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. Kirihara had once thought that he would take that fact to his grave, and had continued to with Euphemia's death, up until his own. The many and little people who knew, they thought so too.

But the people who were to find out did not think the same. A grand house that Schneizel and his forces once lived in, even if only momentarily. They had beaten back those forces, imprisoned that prince, shot his researchers, and were making other plans with the United Federation when amidst this struggle a shot had rang out striking through their leader's mask to reveal what would change the heart of their organization forever.

They felt dead.

They felt betrayed.

Schneizel being lead away had called out (cleaning calmly, not loud, the name itself loud all on its own) his name, and like confused fire someone asked "Is this true?" and Zero, Lelouch had replied. "It is the truth, I am Lelouch vi Britannia."

The thrown away prince, only to be thrown away again. Sacrifices he has made, sacrifices they have made, it is the blood they hate, not the person. Prejudice would never be free from the world, and Lelouch knows neither would lies. Those who now swear against him rival those who do not, and he does not want them to die. Because he will-

They point their guns at him, and poised, that shattered mask. Sharp remnants about his feet, guns are pointed at him; he is too dangerous to be made into a tool. For what he is capable of, they know it well. Victims. Murderers. Figures of jest.

Once mercy had a name, "Any last words?"

Lelouch scoffs, Zero has never done it nearly as well. He is the enemy now, the traitorous leader. His mere name has set him up for this fate from the very start. "Many, I ask that I may have a last dance?"

A hushed discussion, Zero, their once leader had always been eccentric, dramatic, breath taking. He was not now, even mincing words, just manipulative as always, to the very end. They should expect.

A gun man who seems to be in charge of death, it is Tohdou. He shouldn't be surprised. "Go ahead."

Lelouch turns to C.C. and extends a hand- she would probably be shot down too, not only had she created this beast but she had also revived it, ignorance could only go so far.

She takes his hand, a grip, steady and utterly calm. Every single glance he has ever given her, every single smile, frown, every single pace of agony, every single fragment of hope, she remembers it. But it is not he to her, instead he remembers the first day. Her hand at his wrist, Suzaku with that gas mask, Clovis, Euphy, Cornelia, Nunnally caught, the mask he had so easily adorned heavily torn away. The bullets through his head, through her chest, through his father.

In the end all that he can protect-

Their measured steps, there is no music, but their gliding about the empty ballroom gives the illusion that music is playing. Some of the Black Knights rustle at how eerie aura it permits. Their leader really is a young abandoned prince, a genius, a madman, a saviour, a criminal, doing the waltz with that enigmatic woman they knew as C.C. (because that is what he calls her) perhaps if he had been wearing a crown, perhaps if she had been wearing an elegant ball gown, they would have said (admitted) the dancing pair looked like King and Queen.

Few want to save him. Some where Rolo and Jeremiah, are waiting. He has told them to run away, stand by else where, they unknowing of the fate that is to come- and Kallen is turning her face away no longer able to run to him (he had told her, he had killed her, Shirley; the geass was at fault, therefore he was at fault), Kaguya too not knowing what to say for once, and Diethard- he would have run off when Laksharta had, had it not been his conviction that he must write down the truth, history, glorious history (and because he is soon to be the only remaining Britannian in the room-) Ohgi was, Tamaki was, what remained of the Four Holy Blades had...

So often does men give in to fear, especially when that is all they know. The fragile security had been shattered by who he really was, it is not fear to take off the mask, it is fear for what lies behind it. The way of Kings, to become one... Lelouch knows he must-

-her step is as agile, as graceful.

They will die tonight.

--

From the building rubble (ah, he had expected no less from them, his Black Knights...) Lelouch pushes his way through, to the surface, hoping they are gone by now. After he had shot C.C. and taken her code, they had swiftly shot him. He stares at her face before completely pushing the small chunk of broken wall off, both their blood mingling in the last moment; he remembered he had reached his hand out to her as he laid "dying", as she laid dying. Her face had been so peaceful then, the moment before she had whispered to him _do it now_ as they must, for the survival of the defeat of the Emperor. A warm smile faintly lighting her features. He doesn't really remember if he had said words like _I love you_ or if he had said anything at all.

It had been a long act.

But it was over now.

Someone creeps through the yard, it is Jeremiah.

"Your highness?" he calls and pushes away the wall, seeing Lelouch's prying fingers over the edge. Debris of the wall falls near her cheek over his shoulder. And Lelouch says not a word.


End file.
